


Clothes

by blooming_Ednae



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, tumblr prompt requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: Kurisu began to nervously twirl a stray strand of her hair in the front, her eyes shifting from left to right as she spoke.“Then why are you still staring…”(for tumblr prompt request: 'is that my shirt?').





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous tumblr prompt request, "Is that my shirt?"
> 
> Enjoy!

It was one of those days where the lab was unusually low on stock items; it also turned out to be one of those days that Mayuri had seemingly noticed and strongly insisted that they both go out to buy more food, drinks, and other items they may find necessary (with bananas being a priority on the list). Why the young girl was so insistent that they leave the lab together was beyond them, but they followed her orders in any case. They both, however, didn’t miss the huge smile on the young girl’s face as she waved them goodbye from the laboratory window.

It was supposed to be a simple trip, really. A quick stop to the convenience store and back to the lab was a usual errand for the both of them, just with more items to pick up. At the store, Kurisu insisted that Okabe buy her two more pudding cups and he couldn’t help but grit his teeth in defeat (he did eat both of them again without asking her).

The normal routine ensued as he paid for the items (he tried to ignore the smug look of victory on his assistant’s face) and he grabbed the bag of items to carry back to the lab.

What they didn’t expect, however, was to run back to the lab after their errands. The rain had come from seemingly nowhere as they both made a mad dash up the stairs and into the small living room of the lab, completely soaked.

Okabe awkwardly walked to the small kitchen top to drop off the bought items, taking extra caution to not slip on the floor (he grimaced when he realized his socks were wet too). As he placed the items on the counter, he noticed a small note in bubbly writing:

“Tuturu! Yuki-san called right after you guys left and she wanted to cook dinner for all of us, so me and Daru-kun went shopping with her! We’ll see you later. ~”

Okabe quirked his eyebrow, sighing. _Then what was the point of us going to the store…_ , he thought to himself. He wondered for a split moment if this was her plan all along, but decided to disregard it.

Turning around, he noticed Kurisu still standing near the entrance of the living room, shoes already off, trying to gently comb out her soaked hair. He didn’t miss the evident shiver she demonstrated and her eyes locked with his for a split second before she looked away and attempted to cover her white blouse with her cardigan.

“D-Don’t look this way, idiot!”

Okabe looked at her, confused for a split second, before flushing red and averting his eyes from her. He looked at the lab shower room and nodded in that direction.

“Go shower. It won’t do any of us good if the whole living room is soaked before they all come back.”

Kurisu eyed the note on the counter and nodded. “What about you-”

“Hm?” Okabe interjected, his eyes still averted from her. “Is my assistant voicing concern for her mad scientist?”

He heard her footsteps cross the room towards the direction of the shower room and saw her visibly flip her hair over her shoulder, causing the water from her hair to spray him unexpectedly. He flinched back from the water and rubbed his eyes to see Kurisu entering the shower room, a defiant look on her face.

“Who’s mad scientist are you, now? I don’t recall ever voicing that.”

Okabe scoffed. “There’s only one person who’d ever stick around for Hououin Kyouma-”

She squinted her eyes at him. “I’m pretty sure I agreed to stick around for Okabe Rintarou-” Kurisu cut off her sentence before she realized what she was admitting, her face flushing red once more as she turned her head away from him.

“W-Why am I admitting this to you again, anyway?! I’m taking a shower.”

Okabe watched as the door closed and he shook his head. Tsundere as she was, Kurisu was someone he somehow understood and he laughed a bit at her antics.

As he crossed the room to the development room for his spare lab coat and other clothes, it hit him that he wasn’t even sure if Kurisu had extra clothes in the lab to begin with. The thought crossed his mind for a second and then he shrugged, concluding in his mind that Mayuri probably had extra clothes lying around somewhere. It wasn’t unusual for her to leave extra items randomly throughout the small lab apartment.

So when Kurisu came out of the shower nearly fifteen minutes later dressed in a slightly oversized gray shirt and short black shorts, he found himself almost choking on his Dr. Pepper before straightening up. Clearing his throat, he eyed Kurisu, who met his gaze and flushed red.

“…Assistant, is that my shirt-”

“I-It’s not like I wanted to wear your shirt, okay! I just couldn’t find Mayuri’s extra shirts…”

She trailed off as she glanced down at her outfit, realizing the shirt went slightly past the length of the black shorts and she crossed her arms.

“I-I’m wearing my black pajama shorts underneath this, so-!”

“M-My mad scientist mind figured that out already…!” Okabe uncharacteristically stammered, as he glanced at her.

Kurisu began to nervously twirl a stray strand of her hair in the front, her eyes shifting from left to right as she spoke.

“Then why are you still staring…”

Okabe inhaled. It’s not like one of the most respected and smartest scientist was standing in his living room. It’s not like she’s his girlfriend or anything. It’s not like he thought she was actually  _unbearingly cute_  right now wearing  _his_  shirt and how much he wanted to cross the room right now and hold her in his arms-

“…what did…you just say?”

Kurisu’s voice broke his line of thought and as he looked up to gaze at her flushed expression, he realized his last thought had actually and unknowingly became voiced. He quickly turned  away and gathered his clothes and towel, walking fast towards the shower room and ignoring Kurisu’s embarrassed gaze. As he closed the door of the shower room behind him, he vaguely heard the sound of her laughing as she settled on the couch and he rubbed his temples, realizing he let his emotions seep out of his thoughts and voiced into words for once. The very thought caused him to feel flush once more.

As he placed his clothes on the rack, he noticed some of the cabinets open, revealing the extra clothes and towels which Mayuri had so often stocked. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a shade of bright blue, one of Mayuri’s shirts still, in fact, folded and kept in the cabinet. It had been moved aside, he noticed; where his extra set of clothes usually were, his shirt was gone (obviously), but the sweat pants remained.

He sighed and then laughed softly. How he managed his tsundere partner was beyond him, but it was nice to know that their thoughts were mutually aligned.


End file.
